1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a tubular pouch for piece goods, with an envelope formed by a planar, foldable wrapping material of which two edge-strips are joined together at their insides and in a junction area by a seal, preferably a peelable cold seal, a junction-free zone being present in this edge strip and comprising linear perforations forming the beginning of a tear-open strip. The tubular pouch is applicable foremost as a wrap for such foodstuffs as chocolates or stored cookies and bakery items.
2. State of the Art
A tubular pouch of this kind is known from published international patent application WO 91/06488. In this case the linear perforations consist of two cuts starting at the edge of one of the edge strips and advantageously extending into the junction area of the edge strips. The edge area forms a grip between these two cuts, and this grip forms the initially merely "virtual" tear-open strip. However it was found that when manufacturing these known tubular pouches, especially when making the tube from the length of wrapping material already fitted with cuts, this material on occasion will tear farther at the ends of the cuts if the machinery is adjusted less than optimally, and therefore the wrapping procedure will be interrupted.